1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus and, in particular, relates to an air bag module including an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, for helping to protect a vehicle occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of an impact to a vehicle of a magnitude above a predetermined threshold. The air bag is stored in a deflated condition, together with an inflator, in a portion of the vehicle such as the instrument panel or steering wheel of the vehicle. In the event of an impact to the vehicle of a magnitude above a predetermined threshold, the inflator is actuated, and the air bag is inflated into a position adjacent to the vehicle occupant. The air bag helps protect the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking the instrument panel or steering wheel of the vehicle.
The inflator and the air bag are commonly housed in a container fixed to the instrument panel or steering wheel of the vehicle. When the inflator is actuated, a large amount of force can be rapidly transmitted into the container. Any excess force should be dissipated in a manner so as to avoid damage to the container or to the instrument panel or steering wheel of the vehicle or injury to the vehicle occupant.